Crossed Off
Crossed Off is a featured level by bobisdacool1. It currently has over 1.8 million plays and a rating of 3.57 out of over 900 votes. The forced character is Moped Couple. Gameplay A flashback appears in which you are in an office. A man knocks at the door and congratulates you for your promotion to detective, for which he was your biggest contributor. You shake his hand and thank him, promising to rid the city of crime. He leaves with the ominous warning, "Well, just don't forget who put you here, boy..." Text appears saying that five years have passed, and you appear again in your office on the phone with your wife. You tell her that you're close to cracking the crime wars when another call interrupts you. One of your associates warns you that the crime leaders are on to you, and then right in the middle of the call your associate is gunned down. You put down the phone and run to your apartment so that you can get your wife and leave before you get "crossed off" as well. You appear in your apartment with your wife on your moped. A thug shoots down your door to the left. You must exit through the window and jump over the thug shooting from below. At the end of the scaffolding, another thug is shooting, so you have to go back down to the left and jump over some more shooting thugs back into the building that you started in. From there, you have to make your way down some stairs which have explosives rigged to them. You exit the building and start driving down the street when two trucks appear, one in front of you and one behind you. A thug in the front truck shoots at you while another thug throws bombs onto the ground. After a while, the front truck goes up a hill while you take the road downhill. The truck behind you then speeds up as you navigate through some street construction. After narrowly being crushed, you jump onto an I-beam which starts to rise. You then must get onto the adjacent I-beam in order to avoid being killed by harpoons. Now at the top of the I-beam structure, you make your way down past a wrecking ball and onto some shipping containers before passing by some harpoons and escaping into the back of a ship. An endscreen appears with some thugs running through the docks only to stop in front of the man from the beginning screen. Apparently, he was the crime lord all along, and you had gotten too close to discovering the truth. He orders his thugs to follow you, for you may still be of use to him. An image of Moped Man then appears with a red 'X' covering it, implying that you have been "crossed off" (at least in terms of not being a threat anymore.) Trivia *The rising I-beam platforms closely mirror the ones from the Mobile App Level 6 (Business Guy). *The end credits include actual colons, which can only be created by editing XML. Category:Featured Levels Category:Levels Category:Moped Couple Category:2015